The present invention relates to a clamping device in the form of a bracket for fuel injection nozzles having an aperture for receiving an injection nozzle and designed to bear down on shoulders of the injection nozzle that are, preferably, formed by flat regions of the nozzle. The device is fastened, especially by bolts, to the internal combustion engine.
Known clamping devices for this purpose consist of a single forged or hot-pressed part which has the disadvantage of being relatively expensive to manufacture because such clamping devices must be able to withstand high bending loads.